Ways of the Worlds
by Sorceress-of-Abyss
Summary: Alyssa's life was never what she hoped it would be. A bad mom, no dad, now she's losing her best friend? How could it get worse? Though her life may be shrouded in darkness, she may find light from the strangers she knows all too well...  -Bad summary
1. Portals and Parties

**Ok, my third fanfiction! Woot! :) My first fanfiction only got one comment so far, and I figured 'Eh, the beginning was like REALLY bad, so people must have abandoned it without reading on!' So, I got this idea, and am currently experiencing writers block with my other two stories, so I'm going to publish this! :) Hopefully, I may get a few more comments after a while, so... ya. ;) **

**Oh, and I just picked a random city in Washington to be the place where Sharon is moving to. **

**But anyways, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts.**

**Chapter 1**

**Portals and Parties**

"What?" I stopped with my apple halfway to my mouth. "What do you mean you're moving? Is this like a prank or something? You can't move in with Doug! You said he's, like, evil! He even has that weird _tattoo on his face. _So, your mom 'loves' him. They're not even married!" I had now dropped my snack to the carpeted floor below. Clutching my cell phone even closer to my ear, I strained to hear Sharon's voice as the connection lowered.

"Yet." Sharon replied, slight static covering our conversation. "They're not married _yet. _They're only engaged. But, she says we have to move before school starts, so we're off to Aberdeen by like, next week."

"_Aberdeen? _He lives that far away?" I plopped myself down on the worn out living room couch, still trying to process the fact that my best friend was leaving me.

"Yup. And now I have to go to the Aberdeen high school! It's horrible! Well, the school is actually pretty nice, but I don't know anyone! I've never moved once in my life! Is it really that bad to move away?"

"Well, you'll be fine. Don't worry about it. You'll make new friends..." I trailed off for a second, a thought occurring to me. "But, if you make a new best friend, I'll-"

"Ok! Got it!" She easily interrupted my threat. "Well, I got to go, Mom's telling me to finish packing a couple of boxes. But I'll talk to you later 'kay Alyssa?"

"Okay. Bye." I sighed as I set my phone down on the coffee table. _Seriously, _I complained to myself as I turned on the television to a rerun of American Idol, _with my brother Kevin moving out, Sharon leaving, and me and the rest of the family moving in mid December, you can forget about 2011 being the year of the rabbit. It's more like the year of the moving van... _

* * *

><p><strong>~.:{Narrator POV}:.~<strong>

"Alice!"

"Where are you, you stupid rabbit?"

"Miss Alice?"

Calls of the chain's name echoed throughout the Reinsworth manor halls.

"Alice!" Oz shouted once more as he rounded the corner leading to the second floor bed chambers. "Alice! Where are you?"

Alice had been gone for quite some time. Miss Sharon was helping her choose a suitable outfit for Duke Barma's annual ball, and all of a sudden appeared frantic before Oz, Gilbert, and Break complaining that Alice had escaped as they were choosing proper accessories. That was how the 'Great Rabbit Hunt' came to be. Though, after hours of searching no one had the slightest bit of luck.

"Alice!" Finally giving up, Oz decided to join his comrades in the small tearoom on the first floor.

"Any luck with the Stupid Rabbit?" He best friend Gil questioned as he took a break from his cigarette.

"Nope." He replied, slouching into the soft cushions behind. "Isn't there any other place she could be?" Oz started to count off on his fingers. "We checked her room, this room, the dining hall, the gardens, and pretty much everywhere else. Where would she go?"

"Well," Sharon Reinsworth set down her white porcelain teacup, "since we are talking about Miss Alice, has anyone checked the kitchen?"

* * *

><p><strong>~.:{Alyssa POV}:.~<strong>

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

My iphone suddenly alerted me of an incoming text. _Come on! They were just about to say who won! _I switched off the T.V and picked up my still ringing phone.

'Hey, having a goodbye party for Share at bowling alley. Want 2 come? ~Oz' _She told everyone already? How long was I watching T.V? _Being close friends with Oz since pre-k, I happily sent an agreeing text, and offered any help if needed.

'Thanks Alyssa.' Came the reply. 'Could u get some streamers and balloons?'

'Sure. Cya there! ;)'

I hopped up off the couch and made my way towards the front door.

"Mom! I'm going out! I'll be back around 10:00ish!" I shouted to what seemed like thin air until a reply came my way.

"Okay!" Having an approval, I grabbed my keys, and headed out to the streets of Seattle. _I guess it might actually be good to have a parent that could care less about you..._

* * *

><p>Ah, the city! For many people, it's hustle and bustle causes countless days of stress, but for me, an endless day of fun. I swear, I could spend every second of every day wandering about the various stores and clubs this place has to offer.<p>

I made my way to the largest party store around. I personally knew the owner, so maybe I could get a deal on the supplies for Sharon's party.

"Hey, Gil!" I shouted to my friend working his shift at the counter. Gil was a few years older than me, but we've been friends since... Well to tell the truth I don't know how long it's been... He had shaggy shoulder length black hair, and deep golden eyes. He's the only one I know with that eye color. He wore a white tee shirt and a black jacket over it. He also had a pair of dark jeans and black boots to complete his signature dark look.

"Alyss! What can I get ya?" He stopped fiddling with the cash register -It was always breaking down- and leaned on the counter, ready for my upcoming order.

"First of all, could you stop calling me that? I prefer my whole name. Nobody's called me that since I was thirteen! How hard would it to add an a to the end? And second, what do you have for a sale on balloons and streamers today?"

"No I won't stop, and for Sharon's party right? Here, just take them." He took out a few colorful packages from beneath the counter. "Oscar figured you'd come down for supplies for the party and told me to give you whatever you needed."

"How'd he know about the party?"

"He's Oz's uncle, remember? Seriously, you can never get that! And tell Oz I'll be down later. Oscar also said my shift ends when I can get this freaking cash register to open." He banged his fist on the register keyboard, and as if by magic, it opened with a loud 'bing!'

"Well, I guess I'll see you down there!" I picked up my supplies and headed out the door. "Thanks again! And tell Oscar I said hi!"

* * *

><p><strong>~.:{Oz (the actual Oz, not the made up one) POV}:.~<strong>

"Why do I have to go? Why was I invited? Couldn't I have just stayed behind for once?" The long carriage ride to Duke Barma's mansion was filled with the B-Rabbit's noisy complains.

"You must come Miss Alice." Sharon stated. "It's your duty as a young lady to-"

"I don't care! I was perfectly happy back there!" Alice crossed her arms and took her glare to the window.

"You were eating all of the kitchen's pies you stupid rabbit! We couldn't have left you! Even though I wish we could have..." Gilbert threw his cigarette out the open carriage window.

"Gil." I warned looking at both him and Alice. _Would they ever stop fighting? It's really getting on my nerves..._

"That's why I was happy Seaweed Head! You could have looked at it like me doing a favor for them. After I was done cleaning out the pies, I would have gone onto the meat. And I rarely do favors so-" Suddenly the carriage came to a halt, throwing its passengers forwards onto the floor. "Hey! What's the big idea?"

"W-what are you doing?" The panic-stricken voice of the coach driver sounded from outside. "No! Don't-" Suddenly he was silent.

Getting out his gun, Gilbert stepped outside of the coach to see if the driver as alright. There was no commotion for a few moments until Gilbert Nightray's strangled cries came from the woods next to the road, making everyone jump.

"Gil?" I cautiously pushed open the carriage door only to reveal a large man in a red cape. _A Baskerville? _He raised his club ready to strike, and suddenly everything went black.


	2. A Collision of Worlds

**Need. Chapter. Sixty. Four. O.o I don't know how much longer I can wait! It's just such a freaking amazing story! But anyways, I didn't really name my last chapter very accurately. You see, it started as something else, then it ended up as it is, and I don't really know why I gave it the name it has now. So, I'll probably change it. I might not. Lately I'm feeling lazy. But, I might. :/**

**Oh, and YAY! ALICE AND BREAK POV! :D**

**I would also like to say thanks to The Silver Cricket for being my first commenter person -commentee?- Idk. But, thank you. And yes it is confusing. But like I told you, that's what a first chapter is for right? :P**

**If you bothered to read My Useless Author's Ramblings (M.U.A.R for short) to this point, I thank you and hope you like da story! :) And please leave more comments! I REALLY would like to improve my writing, so I'll take whatever criticism you throw my way! ;)**

**Chapter 2**

**A Collision of Worlds**

**~.:{Oz POV}:.~**

"Ugh..." I rubbed my head where a large lump had now formed. _Did he really hit me that hard?_ I opened my eyes to see if everyone was alright. But, instead of a carriage, I found something quite startling. All around me were discarded newspapers, boxes, and trash of all kinds. Large brick walls surrounded three sides of me, but to my left was a narrow opening. _Am I in an alley? _I clumsily made my way out of the shadows and into the light of the busy street before me. But, I may have been better off in the alley. Instead of horses and buggies, the street was covered in weird machines with people riding inside. They had no horses or anything pulling them along. _How strange. What are they? _

Another thing I found peculiar was the clothing everyone wore. The women were not wearing skirts, but instead pants! Everyone was also dressed so casually. No one had cloaks, or jackets or even normal shoes! They all had strange, laced shoes and shoes that didn't even look like shoes at all! They were just a bottom with straps which you slipped your feet into.

_Wow. I stick out like a sore thumb. _I looked down at my own attire. I was still wearing my black tux for Duke Barma's ball. No one else was wearing anything of the sort, so I figured I must not be in the same country I was in before. _No place in my country would look like this!_

"Hey! Oz!" Suddenly, a familiar voice rang out behind me. "I thought you'd be at the bowling alley by now! But, here." She thrust a couple of multicolored packages into my arms. "Here's the decorations you wanted. But, we should hurry up, can't miss the party!" She started heading into the dense crowd before us, but I gently clutched the short sleeve of her simple red shirt.

"Alice?" _What is she talking about? And what is she wearing? She's dressed just like everyone else around here!_

"No you idiot! My name's not Alice! It's Alyssa! A-L-Y-S-S-_A! _Did Gil get you to call me that again?" She went on ranting about her name. _Why would Gil call her Alice? He always calls her Stupid Rabbit... _"Oz!" She knocked me right out of my thoughts. "What are you wearing anyways?"

"Oh um. My suit for Duke Barma's ball. By the way, where's your dress?"

"Duke Barma? Sharon's uncle is nowhere close to a duke. And a ball? Don't you mean the party? And what do you mean 'my dress?' You know I hate dresses!" She placed her hands on her hips and looked at me as if I was crazy. "Ugh... Whatever. Come on." She started pulling me by my sleeve into the large crowds ahead. "We can't be late!"

* * *

><p><strong>~.:{Alice POV}:.~<strong>

"Oz? Seaweed Head? Sharon? Clown? Where are you?" I wandered aimlessly through a busy walkway. All I could remember was a Baskerville barging into the carriage and knocking Oz in the head with a big club. _Did he hit me too?_

The place I woke up in was quite strange. Everyone was dressed in odd fashions I never seen before. But, what was even more startling was the fact that my manservant had left me! I had woken up alone on the edge of a road with people poking me asking if I was alright! Like hell I'm not alright! When I find Oz, he's gonna get it! After all, I servant should never leave it's master's side!

"Hey Alice!" _Just the person I was looking for!_

"Oi! Oz! Where were you?" I crossed my arms over my chest and turned his way to give my best glare. What I found certainly wasn't Oz though. The kid I looked at looked exactly like Oz, but it definitely wasn't him. His sleek blonde messy hair was even messier than usual. His clothes were also like that of the people walking these strange busy streets. Dark blue baggy pants, a short-sleeved cream-colored shirt with a red tie design on the front (it looked like it was painted on), and a pair of brown boots. Though this was -somewhat- similar to his usual choice of clothes, his outfit wasn't the only thing that's different about him. I can't feel the connection between us. It feels as if there isn't even a contract.

"What do you mean where have I been? I was getting ready for the party! By the way, where's the decorations I asked you to get?" He looked down at my empty hands, expecting something to be there. "Oh and cool outfit. I've actually never seen you in bows and a skirt before." _God that smirk of his is annoying._

"Party supplies?" _I was supposed to bring supplies to that idiot Duke's ball?_

"Ya. Well, I'll meet you at the bowling alley okay?" And with that, he left me standing alone in a vast unknown world without my _real _manservant. _Perfect, _I thought as I continued on my way, _just freaking perfect._

* * *

><p><strong>~.:{Break POV}:.~<strong>

"Those-god-damn-Baskervilles..." All I could do is mutter to myself as I trudged along the straight walkways of the new dimension I was placed in. All around me were strange buildings and people. _Obviously this was a different dimension right? Or am I dreaming? No. I can't be. _

Suddenly, I small child of about five years old came sipping up to me. Her golden hair was tied in a neat ponytail, flowing down her back. She wore a cute light pink sundress adorned with various images of flowers and hearts. On her feet were a pair of matching flats.

"Mister? What's that on your shoulder?" She asked, clearly referring to Emily, my small blue companion. Looking down to her, I couldn't help but find something very peculiar about her. Something so familiar, yet I can't place my finger on it.

"This is Emily!" I answered her with a smile. "What's your name?" The little girl's mouth opened as wide as it could upon hearing the doll's name.

"My name is Emily too!" She exclaimed, a finger pointing straight at Emily the doll. "I'm Emily Sinclair!"

I was taken back. _That's what's so familiar! Now that I see her, she looks just like Emily! B-but how? How could she be-_

"Emily! Emily! Where are you?" The paniced voice of her mother sounded above the crowd. "There you are!" She snatched up Emily into her embraced and stayed there for quite a while. "Never leave my side again Emily! Please!" She turned towards me and started to apologize if little Emily disturbed me in any way.

"N-no. It's fine." I give a slight wave as they melt into the looming crowd ahead.

_Could that really have been her? She's supposed to be dead, gone. But in this dimension, she's alive?_


	3. Seeing Doubles

**Finally! I got chapter 64! It took me like 2 seconds to read it, and now I have to wait another whole month! But the ending was just like: :O But seriously, can't they at least have longer chapters?**

**Ok, I wasn't able to update due to Hurricane Irene. I only had a tropical storm warning in my area, but it knocked the power out for days. I have a generator in my house, but I am unable to run my computer off it. I just had my ipod touch and even though the wifi worked, I still couldn't update my stories. Plus, the generator was a posing threat of carbon monoxide, so I couldn't use the wifi too much anyways! So to celebrate the return of electricity, I am going to try to update all three of my stories as soon as possible, starting with this one! (This will be a short update, but eh, it's an update) ;)**

**Now to talk about the actual story.**

**I (like my other 2 stories) am experiencing slight writers block. So like I said above, this will be a short update (the shortest chapter I've every written). But at least I get back to Alyssa's POV! But anyways, ya. That's really all I have to say about this chapter...**

**Also, I would like to say thank you to ****Rubicon 9 Of Hearts and Illusions of Space for my 2 new comments! People actually like this! Yessss! ;D**

**I don't own Pandora Hearts. And yes, this could be called a disclaimer.**

**Chapter 3**

**Seeing Doubles **

**~.:{Sharon POV}:.~**

"Sharon honey, are you okay?"

"Sharon?"

Bright light invaded my vision as I slowly crept towards consciousness.

"Oh! She's awake! Sharon, are you okay?"

"Mother?" With my eyes still partly closed, I propped myself up on one elbow. Strong hands pushed me back down to the hard floor, and softer ones embraced me. "W-what happened?"

"I'm not sure." She replied, brushing stray hairs away from my face. "Doug and I just found you here on the floor. So I think we should actually be asking you that question."

"All I remember is that I was in the carriage with Master Oz, Miss Alice and Break and then-"

"Carriage? And who's Break?" Both Mother and Doug gave each other questioning glances and then set their eyes back to me. "Oh honey, I think you may have had a dream. Though why you were sleeping on the floor is quite strange..."

"And can I ask about the dress?" Doug pointed down to my attire. I was still dressed in my gown for Duke Barma's ball.

"Well-"

"It's for your social studies project isn't it? You told me you were going to get a dress for your final project at Seattle High! It looks very authentic too." I was interrupted once more by my mother. "Maybe that was why you passed out. The corset may have been too tight!"

Looking at both of them I found something most peculiar. My mother was dressed in dark blue pants! When has a woman ever worn pants? It is especially surprising that a fine lady like my mother would be found wearing them! She also has a plain short-sleeved shirt on! What is with her? Also the man -Doug, was it?- seemed very familiar, yet I couldn't place my finger on where I've seen him before...

"Hey, Mom! I just got a text from Oz telling me to meet him at the bowling alley, can I-" I looked up from my spot on the floor only to see a mirror image of myself staring back.

* * *

><p><strong>~.:{Alyssa POV}:.~<strong>

Ah the bowling alley. There's nothing like the low rumble of rolling balls and slight complimentary scent of new/used rubber soled bowling shoes. Everyone around the room seemed to be preparing for Sharon's arrival. A cake was set out, some streamers were hung (not many though. Now I can see why Oz needed some,) and everybody just seemed in a cheerful mood. I mean, who doesn't like a good party?

"How did you get everything set up on such short notice Oz?" I looked back towards the blonde who was gently gripping my hand, staring at everything with confusion.

"I-I didn't-" He let go, and made his way over to a few friends of mine who were 'testing the snacks for poison'.

_Oh the things we go through to keep each other safe... _I sighed as I started to walk over.

"Oh! Hey Alyssa!" My friend Kara called, a piece of shrimp hanging from her mouth. "We were, um, just making sure the food was fine!"

"Sure you were. It's just like how you had to borrow money from me to make sure all of the games in the alley's arcade weren't malfunctioning. Well," My tone of voice suddenly filled with sarcasm, "I'm really glad you're putting your lives on the line for us, but I think I can trust that the caterers won't poison us."

"And what if they did?" My other friend Alanna interjected. "Then you would have to thank us! We would have saved you from the cruel death of food poisoning! You should thank us!" She stuffed yet another mushroom into her mouth.

"Seriously?"

"Ya!" Ashley piped up from the soda fountain a couple of feet away. "You really need to thank us for all the torture we've been through when testing this food! You know-"

"Just shut it. Sorry, but we need to wait for Sharon! These are for her anyways, not you." I snatched the couple of snack trays out of their reach and set them into the rec. room. "So now that you've had your fill, could you help finish setting up?"

"Fine..." Alanna mumbled through her mushroom filled mouth.

"Okay I guess..."

"Whatever."

"Sigh... Okay Oz. What do you have planned for the party? Who's coming? Did you remember to ask Oscar to dj? And can you please actually go home and change into some decent clothes?"

"Ummm..." His emerald eyes met mine. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"What do you mean? You sent me a text asking for those decorations! Look!" I shoved my phone in his face, the past text messages displayed on the small screen.

"W-what's that?"

"What's with you? It's an iphone! You even have one too! Did you hit your head or something?"

"Well, kinda. You see, I-"

"Hey Alyssa! Did you get the decorations? What happened to that outfit from before? And who's your frien-" I could only stare in amazement as before me stood two Ozs.

"Oh. My. God. I'm seeing doubles."


	4. Double Trouble

**Yes! Conterary to popular belief, I'm not dead and this is indeed an update! :D**

**Well... I cannot really process chapter 65... How could Jack do such a thing? He was one of my favorite characters too! Now he's dead to me... sigh... *eyes start to water* LEOOOOOO!**

**Ok, sorry, I had to get that out... Also, the new chapter kinda invades on my plans for this story... I was planning to have Jack come in (as Oz's older brother), but now that he's evil, I don't think he deserves it! I guess he'll still be Oz's brother, but I'll just put him in jail... Ya, that sounds about right! :) By the way, this is a short chapter. Sorry! The next part I just really wanted to save for next chapter!**

**So, last chapter the two Sharons and Ozs met! Kinda, sorta... This is gonna be very interesting... *cue evil laugh* But, it will all be in Alyssa POV this time so you won't actually get to see what the doubles are thinking at the moment. I'll save that for next chapter!**

**Now that I'm finished with M.U.A.R (if you've forgotten My Useless Author's Ramblings) let's get on with da chapter!**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki - Yup, that's my new disclaimer right there...**

**Chapter 4**

**Double Trouble **

**~.:{Alyssa POV}:.~**

"Uhhh... Oz?" I stepped back, almost tripping over myself. In front of me stood two Ozs. But, it's not possible right? Oz doesn't have a twin! Well, he and his bro look alike, but they're not twins! "Why the hell are there two of you?"

The Oz that had just walked in looked like normal. Baggy jeans, graphic tee, hair too messy; it was what he usually looked like. The Oz I had lead here was completely different: A tux, perfect hair, and completely clueless. Even though they looked different they seemed to act the same. They both faced each other speechless, and then started doing that idiotic mirror routine you see people do in movies. Surprisingly, they did it perfectly... Once they stopped though, the normal looking Oz began to speak.

"Did you hire an actor or something?" He pointed his thumb over to the double and he gave me a glance. _He's standing in front of his identical self; and he thinks it's an actor... Geez. I would freak out... Well, I would if I didn't already have a twin..._

"NO! Now what's going on? Who's the real Oz? Who the heck is the double and why?" _This is a weird day..._

"I'm the real Oz!" They both piped up, only to receive identical glares. "No, I am! Hey! No you're not!" Now my eye was beginning to twitch... If they keep this up I'll-

"SHUT UP!" I threw the nearest object in their direction. Fortunately for them, it was a stuffed bunny rabbit from the arcade's prize booth. "I am really confused here! Which one of you is the Oz I know!"

"Well let's see, you've known me since Preschool, we hang out almost everyday, I planned this whole party... " The normal Oz continued to list useless facts he had learned about me over the years. He went on and on and on, until I stopped him.

"So if you're the real Oz, then who are you exactly?" Giving my best glare, I turned on tux boy. _This has to be some kinda prank..._

"But I am Oz Bezarius! I swear! All I can remember is being hit on the head by a Baskerville then winding up in an alley!"

"Wow... Wait, Baskerville? Did you say Baskerville?"

"Ya, I was on my way to Duke Barma's ball-"

"Not this again..." I facepalmed. _Seriously, Duke?_

"You mean Share's uncle?" Oz looked over at his duplicate.

"Never mind that!" I snapped, "So you say you were hit on the head, go on."

"And like I said, I woke up in an alley and found myself here! Then you came along and handed me these weird packages." He held out the colorful decorations from earlier.

"Oh so you did get them!" Oz exclaimed.

"What do you mean? Of course I got them! That's where I went first." I snatched the party supplies from the second Oz's grasp and thrust them to the first.

"But when I saw you on the street when you were wearing that weird red and white checkered outfit with the bows, you looked like you didn't even know what I was talking about!"

"Bows? You think I would _ever _wear bows?"

"Well no but-"

"Oz!" The three of us turned to face the alarming voice coming from the entrance. Once the voice's owner came into view, I nearly died of shock. This was definatley double trouble...

* * *

><p>"Alice!" The tuxed Oz ran over to my duplicate who had barged into view.<p>

"An outfit like that!" My Oz exclaimed. _THERE'S ANOTHER ME TOO?_

"What the heck?" I walked over to my double. "So there another me too huh? Or is it just you Alice? Well, then again, you would never wear a black skirt so-"

"Hey, who's she? Why does she look like me?" Alice crossed her arms and turned to her version of Oz.

"I should be the one asking that question!" I snapped. "Who the hell are you people?"

"Like I said; I'm Oz Bezarius!" Tux boy (Yes, I'll call him that for now on) stated. "I swear I'm not lying!"

"Then prove it." My Oz followed me over to our doppelgangers. "What are you, from a different dimension or something? If you are, you gotta prove it."

"Um..."

"Oz," Alice tugged on his sleeve "Release my power! That'll show 'em."

"What? NO! For something like this?"

"Power?" _These people are nuts... _"Listen, this is all really confusing, so-"

"Fine!" Tux Boy exclaimed as a red light suddenly appeared before Alice. She sort of took it in then instantly transformed into a large menacing black rabbit. Her checkered clothes were stretched to fit her form, and it looked like there were a few tares here and there. Her bright amethyst eyes turned a bright blood red, and in her hands appeared a matching scythe.

"Oh. My. God..." Oz and I slowly backed away, terrified of the creature looming over us. "H-How did she?" I looked over to my Oz, he was practically frozen to his spot now, his mouth formed into a large O. "Uhhhhhhh... Break for it!" I scream as I run out of the nearest door.

Usually I can stay clam in situations where any normal person would panic. Such as the time my sister and I were being robbed. Knowing karate comes in handy sometimes, especially when your sister is just standing looking like she would fight, but in truth she would rather run and hide. This time though, I didn't care how stupid I looked running away screaming. I can't beat down a freaking 20 foot tall rabbit holding a scythe!

"Alyssa!" Oz's voice called after me from inside the building. "Alyssa! Come back!" Apparently he's not in danger if he's telling me to came back into that place... but why take a chance?

I continued sprinting down the sidewalk past many crowds of people. All of which couldn't care any less that a girl was running and screaming for her life. _How considerate... _I thought as I continued on. I was able to run for a few more minutes before having to stop for a breath. _I guess being on the track team does come in handy..._

I started turning around to head into the direction of my house, but instead I found myself facing someone I almost never thought to see here.


End file.
